Till Death Do Us Part
by allyg1990
Summary: Till death do us part. Funny that for a couple who’d never made it down the aisle, those words rang as true for them as they would for any other pair of lovers, even though they were only parted by heaven and hell. ONESHOT, ROMY


_Until death do us part._

The solemn words of the marriage oath lingered in Rogue's mind as she sat on the muddy slope, looking out on the grey plains that were her final resting place. Funny that for a couple who'd never made it down the aisle, those words rang as true for them as they would for any other pair of lovers. Except that they weren't parted by death—they were parted _in_ death, parted _by_ heaven and hell.

"Feelin' homesick, _chèrie_?"

She turned, and there he stood, looking just as he had before—tousled hair, ragged trench coat and hauntingly beautiful red-on-black eyes—the only difference being the heavenly aura that flickered around him, the mark of an angel. He gazed down at her sadly, the half smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth only a cruel imitation of real happiness. She returned it with her own unhappy smile, unmoving from her place.

"They told me ah could never be with yah again." It was a fact—she knew it was, and that she'd never be able to change it.

"Y' can't, Rogue." Warm fingers wrapped around both her wrists, and even in their current predicament, she couldn't help but admire the way wiry muscles rippled under his tanned skin as he pulled her to her feet. It was some spiteful trick of fate, she thought, that the first time they could touch each other with no consequences would also be the last time they would ever see each other.

They were face to face now, his hands keeping her wrists firmly pinned to her side as his eyes scanned her face, the barest hint of a frown settled on his features. Her lips parted, mouth suddenly dry—so he blamed her for what she had done, and he was right to. He should be furious with her. She'd stolen his life twice over.

"Ah'm so sorr—" He released her abruptly, pressing splayed fingers to her lips.

"Don't y' apologize," he warned. "If y' remember, it was _me_ who made y' do it. It was _me_," he told her, fingers moving now to graze her cheek, "Who told y' dat I wasn't afraid, who kissed y' wit'out y' permission."

"Ah didn't pull away," she whispered, swallowing hard. "Ah let y' kiss meh till ah'd sucked out every last drop of life yah had. Ah killed yah."

"Mebbe." Remy allowed, now busy tucking errant strands of white hair behind her ears, "but dat, _chèrie_, would be Remy's fault fo' bein' such a good kisser, _non_?"

She looked away, heat blossoming on the apples of her cheeks. That was one thing she would never try to deny. "But the second time…"

He hushed her again. "Can y' really call it killin'? Seems t' me like killin' someone means puttin' dere body outta commission and dat wasn't what y' did. _Non_, I t'ink de only person y' killed was y'self."

She couldn't meet his gaze, no matter how much she knew that he wanted her to. "Ah—there ain't nothin' ah can say tah excuse mahself."

Slowly, his hands slipped down from her face, sliding down her shoulders and coming to rest at her waist. He tugged her closer to him. "Y' know I don't blame y', _chère_."

"You should," she muttered into his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent that had somehow followed him into death. "Ah snatched yah right outta your own head, and even though there was a chance that yah could live in mine, I took that away from yah without even askin'."

"Rogue…" he murmured, one hand travelling up to curl in her hair, "Mebbe I _could _have _lived_ in y' head—but it wasn' doin' much fo' y' mental health. Y' should have let de Professor take me outta dere while he still could."

"Ah wouldn't let him kill you.," she muttered. "Ah thought it would work out…"

She fell silent, and Remy didn't question her, just rocked her gently from side to side in his arms.

"Yah know what?" she remarked at last, almost dreamily. "When I took the pills, ah wasn't thinkin' of suicide… just that the psyches couldn't scream at me when ah was asleep, and that ah wanted tah sleep for a long, _long_ time…"

"It was gettin' pretty crowded in dere." Remy admitted. "An' not all of de psyches liked y' as much as me."

"Ah could deal with the yelling… it was just…maybe ah would have dealt better if yah were just another psyche in mah head… another person screaming at meh for stealing their soul… but yah weren't. Yah were all there, and…" a small sob escaped her lips, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "And ah knew that yah loved meh. _So_ much."

"Dat's de ironic t'ing, isn't it?" He told her bitterly. "Mebbe if ah hadn't loved y' as much, we'd still be together… alive or dead, we'd be in the same place. It should be me livin' out y' fate. I was de t'ief, de murderer, de part-time terrorist. Y' were de golden girl, de one who deserved to live the happy afterlife. Look at us—y' here because of m' mistake, and I'm here because…" He paused for a moment, to brush a finger across her skin, to wipe away one pearly tear. _Dieu_, even when she was doomed to a life of eternal suffering, she was still so angelic. "I'm here because I did de t'ing I swore I'd never do—I fell in love wit' y'."

She glanced up then, startled to notice that the misty aura that had surrounded him since they'd met in this terrible place was brightening. "Remy, what's—"

"It's almost time, _chèrie._" He spoke with confidence, with reassurance, but she felt his fingers shaking on her skin. He cupped her face in his hands, leaning down so that they were almost touching, so that their synchronised breaths mingled together. "But we got time fo' one last kiss, _neh_?"

Her eyes fluttered shut, lips parting ever so hesitantly as she felt him move towards her, gently touching his lips to hers and claiming her as his. He felt her shudder under his touch, tasted the tears that had slid down her cheeks and caught on her lips and almost cried himself over the injustice that this would be the last chance he ever had to hold her. When he broke away it was only because he could feel himself starting the fade, and desperately needed to speak a few last words.

"I love y', Rogue," he whispered, forehead pressed to hers. "Always will. No matter how long eternity turns out t' be, I will never forget y'."

"I love you too," she choked out, gloveless fingers curling frantically in his shirt. "I need you. Don't leave me. _Please_."

"It's time for me to go." His heart was breaking, he knew it was. He could feel the physical pain as it tore in two, ripped to shreds by whatever being had consigned them to this fate.

"No," she sobbed, feeling his warmth starting to ebb away from her skin. "No. God no, Remy! They always told meh hell was a fiery place, but I feel so cold…"

"Goodbye, Rogue." His voice shook this time, just as his outline flickered, fading into mist once and for all.

"No!" she was shaking, she knew she was, muscles twitching as her knees gave way, flinging her onto the cold, muddy, lifeless ground.

"Remy…" The icy wind caressed her hair, pulling the fallen strands away from her face, brushing her frozen cheek.

"_Je t'aime, Rogue," _it whispered, slowly melting away, _"I'll love you forever."_

_Aww! Writing this almost made my cry… Hope you guys like it! It was just something that came to me completely spontaneously when I should really have been working on 'Behind Enemy Lines'. Go figure!_

_Allyg1990_


End file.
